Music
by Dimentia123
Summary: "Music... Speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, mends the heart, makes it whole, floats down from Heaven, into the soul..." Mr. L has a nightmare one night and Dimentio comforts him. Hope you enjoy! R&R, readers!


**HEY GUYS! Just got back from Comicon... I cosplayed the Doctor! There were these Daleks there, and I walked passed one of them and it turned to me and said "SOMETHING IS DISTURBING ABOUT THE WAY YOU ARE DRESSED". It's safe to say I avoided them for the rest of the afternoon... O.o**

**ANYWAYS, got the inspiration for this story from a poster in the room I take flute lessons in. So, hope you enjoy! R&R, Readers!**

Music

"Hmm…." Mr. L mumbled as he was asleep one night. He was having what some may call a nightmare, or a "bad dream".

As he tossed and turned in his sleep, he began talking, and crying out. By now, his cries had awoken a certain purple-and-yellow jester, who just so happened to share a room with the thief. Glancing over his shoulder tiredly, Dimentio saw how distraught his co-worker had become. He then quietly lifted his comforter off himself and walked over to L's bedside.

"No, no, y-you can't! He's mine! No, you can't take him!" L whimpered in his sleep. "N-no! Dimentio!"

Dimentio was confused. He wasn't sure if L was calling for him, as if to help him, calling at him, as if he was the one taking what was so precious to him, or if he was calling to him, as if he was the thing that was being taken away. Deciding he would find out, he gently shook L's arm. "L? Wake up!"

"W-what?" L muttered, quickly opening his eyes. Looking around the room, it wasn't long until L's eyes met Dimentio's. In those few moments their fields of vision were locked, Dimentio saw so many… emotions in L's silver eyes. He saw fear, which was expected, but he also saw anger, relief, regret and… How could Dimentio describe that last one? Ah, yes, it was _Joy. _Pure, unadulterated, _joy._

"…L?" Dimentio asked slowly, reaching a hand over to stroke L's cheek comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

Sitting up slowly, L continued staring at Dimentio silently. He then took Dimentio's hand and placed it around his waist. Doing the same with the other hand, he slowly lifted his own arms and wrapped them protectively around Dimentio's neck.

"Dimentio?" L said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. L?" Dimentio replied, quite confused as to L's sudden and strange actions.

L paused a little bit before continuing. "…Don't ever leave me, okay?"

Realizing it had been the latter reason, Dimentio also wrapped his arms tight around L's waist. "I won't." He agreed sincerely.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"O-okay." L then pulled away slightly. "Dimentio?" L asked, looking Dimentio in the eye like a lost puppy.

"Yes, L?" Dimentio questioned, gently stroking L's hair.

"Can you stay wit me for a bit?"

Dimentio smiled. "Of course."

So, the two friends got into bed. As soon as Dimentio had lain down, L grabbed Dimentio and held on as if he was a mama koala. However, Dimentio didn't object. He simply smiled and pulled the covers over himself and L. As the two got comfortable, Dimentio immediately began to fall into the Twilight zone (where you're not asleep but not awake at the same time) while L remained totally awake. This went on for about half an hour, and as Dimentio was just about to drift off, he heard L speak.

"Dim? What do you do when you can't sleep?"

Dimentio was surprised. It was usually him who asked L how to fall asleep. "…Well, I… usually listen to music..." Dimentio paused for a moment to think. "If you want, you can borrow my iPod…"

Mr. L nodded against Dimentio's chest. "Yes, please."

Moving quickly, Dimentio then got out of the bed and grabbed his iPod from the drawer in his bedside table. He then climbed back into the bed and handed the machine to L.

"Here." He offered, to which L greatly accepted. Placing the ear buds in his ears, he turned the iPod on and began scrolling through the songs.

"What songs do you listen to when you can't sleep?" L asked as he looked though Dimentio's songs for the 5th time.

Dimentio hit the Playlists button on the screen. "I usually listen to Regina Spektor..." He replied, choosing the playlist entitled "Regina Spektor".

L nodded his head. "Is she good?"

Dimentio smiled. "Absolutely amazing."

L then hit shuffle, and the song "Human of the Year" began playing, as the screen informed. L shut off the screen and cuddled close to Dimentio. He fell asleep almost instantly.

As Dimentio watched his friend sleep, he began absentmindedly playing with L's hair. _Wow, L's hair is really soft... _Dimentio thought to himself. After a few minutes, he realized that he wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Taking one of the ear buds out of L's ear, he placed it into his own. As the soothing music played, the two friends fell into a deep sleep.

**Aww, don't you just love bromance? :3**

**So, as I said before, hope you enjoyed! R&R, before the Dalek gets me! **

**Dalek: CREATURE RECOGNIZED! IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAATE!**

**Me: Uh-oh! Gotta run! Alons-y! *grabs K-9* *runs away***


End file.
